


Нарисуй мне лошадку!

by LeeLana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Вольное обращение с историческими фактами и биографией реальных личностей.





	Нарисуй мне лошадку!

**Author's Note:**

> Вольное обращение с историческими фактами и биографией реальных личностей.

Ньют прошел к заднему ряду кресел в разваливающемся, скрипящем автобусе, стряхнул с сиденья вездесущий песок, сел и устроил чемодан на коленях. Ехать придется долго, но мучения должны окупиться: ему говорили, что в окрестностях городка Вилья-Бенс на западе Сахары видели какого-то «пустынного дракона». Вряд ли настоящий дракон, скорее какой-нибудь особо большой варан, но проверить надо. Тем временем в автобус садились женщины с детьми, строгие деловые мужчины, занимавшие сиденья впереди, и Ньют надеялся, что соседа у него не окажется. Но в последний момент в автобус зашел молодой человек, ровесник Ньюта, и сел рядом с ним — больше мест не было. Ньют кивком головы поприветствовал его, тот улыбнулся в ответ. 

Ньют долго глядел в окно на однообразный пейзаж — песок, изредка — кусты, клубки сухого перекати-поля. 

— Будете? — Сосед протянул ему фляжку. — Это вода, тут всегда невыносимо хочется пить.

— Только если я вас не обделю, — сказал Ньют, благодарно принимая фляжку. Во рту давно пересохло, на зубах скрипели горячие крупинки песка. 

— Угощайтесь. Вы не местный, да?

— Я из Англии. 

— Это видно, — рассмеялся тот. — Я Тонио.

— Ньют. 

Они пожали друг другу руки.

— Вы по работе здесь или в поисках приключений?

— И то, и другое, — не стал рассказывать про свое путешествие Ньют. — А вы из Вилья-Бенса?

— Да, работаю там. 

— Мне говорили, что там видели громадного ящера. С гребнем на макушке и хребте, может, еще капюшон у него есть. — Ньют набросал в блокноте дракона и показал соседу. Тонио внимательно рассмотрел рисунок, но покачал головой: 

— Про ящера не слышал. И не видел. Змеи встречаются, это точно, всякие ящерицы тоже. Но ящеров... Нет, и ребята не рассказывали. А зачем вам?

— Я пишу книгу про животных. 

— Да? Надо же, я тоже пишу, только я про себя и свою работу пишу. Можно? — Он протянул руку, прося блокнот. — Вы неплохо рисуете. А я вот за всю свою жизнь так и не освоил это искусство. 

— Со временем научитесь, — успокоил его Ньют. — Я тоже не умел. Всегда просил брата нарисовать мне моих любимых зверей. Он, правда, вообще не умел рисовать, но он был старше, и я был уверен, что он умеет все.

Тонио согласился, чуть печально улыбнувшись. 

— И как быстро вы его раскусили?

— Нескоро, да и не пытался, — признался Ньют. — Приходил и просил, тот рисовал, потому что отвязаться от меня было невозможно. 

Ньют замолчал. Он никогда не любил разговаривать не о животных, особенно с незнакомцами (хотя Тонио располагал к себе), тем более про Тесея. 

— У меня тоже был брат, младший. Он умер. — Тонио вздохнул. — Нам еще долго ехать, может, расскажете? 

Ньют потеребил страницу блокнота, где был нарисован дракон. За окном тянулась пустыня: серый песок, серый от песка ветер, серые травы, а над ними — серое небо. Все серое. Тонио выжидательно смотрел на него.

— Можно еще воды? — спросил Ньют. 

Тонио протянул фляжку, Ньют сделал несколько глотков, вода показалась необычно вкусной и освежающей. Что ж, рассказать про брата и рисунки — почему бы и нет? Главное, не называть волшебных тварей, и все будет нормально. Он спрятал блокнот во внутренний карман куртки и начал: 

— Тесей рисовал простыми черточками и кружочками, но при этом так старательно и по-взрослому морщил лоб, что я не мог даже подумать, что у него получается плохо. Самое интересное началось в тот день, когда я принес ему кузнечика и попросил его нарисовать, ведь у меня были заняты руки. Он так посмотрел, — Ньют старательно изобразил устало-обреченный взгляд Тесея, — когда я сунул ему под нос этого «монстра», аккуратно держа за задние длинные лапки, вздохнул: «Смотри, чтобы он тебя не покусал». «Нарисуй мне гиппогри... лошадку», — сказал я, потому что лошадок я уже знал, а кузнечиков еще нет. Он нарисовал. Мне показалось, что кузнечик вышел слишком страшным, вот-вот откусит палец. Брат перерисовал. Во второй раз кузнечик получился слишком хрупким и тонким, как веточка, что сломается от первого же прикосновения. Я попросил его исправить. Тесей, который читал книгу — наверняка что-то очень интересное, в любом случае, интереснее насекомых, которых ему притаскивает младший, — вздохнул, стал рисовать в третий раз, я подлез ему под руку и нечаянно выпустил кузнечика. Он ускакал в зеленую траву. — Ньют замолчал, вспоминая свое горе от потери питомца, которого не успел толком разглядеть. 

— Обидно было? — посочувствовал Тонио.

— Да, — признался Ньют. — Я разревелся, и Тесею срочно пришлось что-то придумывать, чтобы меня успокоить. Он нарисовал траву, сказал, что мой кузнечик, точь-в-точь как тот, ускакавший, в ней спрятался. 

— И вы поверили? 

— Да. Мне понравилось, что кузнечик дома, сытый, в безопасности. — Ньют задумчиво поцарапал крышку чемодана. — Позже я еще приходил, просил нарисовать кого-нибудь. Брат иногда рисовал, если было просто — бабочку, червяков; а с теми, кто посложнее, он поступал так: дорисовывал на том рисунке траву и говорил, что мой зверь спрятался в ней. 

Тонио довольно разулыбался. 

— Скоро Тесею пришлось дорисовывать деревья, норы, пещеры, горы, даже море. Нет, я не притаскивал ему лис, оленей и хорьков, но говорил про них, а вот рыб приносил — перед тем, как мама готовила из них ужин. Море на тот лист не поместилось, брат нарисовал его на новом. Со временем рисунки пришлось усложнять: рисовать джунгли, пустыню, саванну, но это было проще, чем рисовать мустангов или нун... львов. 

— Ваш брат просто гений, — признал Тонио. 

— Но не в рисовании, — рассмеялся Ньют. — Однажды я попросил его нарисовать мне ужа, который съел мышь. 

— И? — Тонио с ожиданием уставился на Ньюта. — Он же не нарисовал? А как выкрутился?

— Тесей вручил мне карандаш, сказал, что я уже большой и могу рисовать все это сам. 

Они рассмеялись. За окном уже виднелся городок и рядом с ним — аэродром со сверкающими на солнце крыльями самолетами. Автобус остановился, все стали выходить в серую пустыню.

— Спасибо за разговор и приятную историю. Знаете, — сказал Тонио, — если я все же напишу свою книгу, можно, я расскажу про это?

— Мне будет приятно. — Ньют пожал ему руку. — Удачи.

Случайный попутчик направился к самолетам, откуда его уже звали на разные голоса: «Антуан!», а сам Ньют решительно зашагал в пустыню — ему нужно было найти пустынного дракона.


End file.
